Anger and Jelousy are ugly words Naruto Boys
by MusicalNature
Summary: A Series of One-shots about Jelousy/Anger in the world of Naruto. This came off another site so its all Oc's!


**Chouji's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun peeked through the curtains. He was about to grumble in annoyance when a dainty arm tightened around him and a button nose nuzzled into his shoulder blade.**

**A smile graced his lips as he looked behind him to see the woman he loves. A bigger smile plastered its way across his face. With surprising gentleness he lifted her arm from around his stomach. A grumble was heard behind him and the nose nuzzled deeper into his warm skin. He chuckled lightly.**

"**Come on sleepy get up" He said light heartedly as he got up, only to be pulled back with surprising force. He laughed as arms wrapped around him from behind and a head rested upon his shoulder. He placed his strong hands over the smaller ones with a content smile on his face as the sun shone even brighter through the curtains.**

"**Don't ever tell me your not strong enough" He mused.**

**His lover put on a wide grin and kissed his cheek "Morning" **

"**Morning" He grinned catching her lips with his. **

"**Ah my favourite part of the day" He mumbled between kisses.**

"**I thought my pancakes were the best part of the day" She teased lightly, shifting herself so she was now in his lap. "Hm yes that is a close second, yet you taste like pancakes….so I could argue it's a two in one" He teased. Kirei furrowed her eyebrows for a second before grinning that oh so loveable smile he had fallen in love with when they were just children. With that he cuddled her tighter and kissed her with all the love he could muster.**

"**I love mornings" She gasped as they parted.**

"**And me" He smiled softly. With that she smiled lovingly back kissed his forehead and jumped up and into the bathroom, only to exit moments later and walk into kitchen.**

**He watched her skip in delicately and with a final smile heaved himself up and dressed. How he loved her.**

**He took his casual day clothes into the bathroom and prepared for the nice day ahead. As he exited the bathroom the gorgeous smell of Pancakes and strawberries intoxicated him. As he entered the kitchen the sight took his breath away and he began to wonder how he could be so lucky. She stood there making pancakes' the most simple of summer dresses her hair loose. She smiled at him and finished plating up the pancakes. She emptied some fresh berries in a bowl and poured two glasses of juice.**

**She sat next to him and they ate their breakfast in silence, before Chouji glanced at his fiancé when an idea came to his head and he gave her a wide smile. She glanced at him her cheecks like hamsters as she crammed in berries, "What?" she mumbled. **

**He got up pulling her with him, "Come on" he chuckled. **

"**Hey" she mumbled, chugging down her orange juice and stretching her arms to put it on the very edge oh the counter, *I hope it doesn't fall and where the hell is he taking me?* Even though all these thoughs raced through her mind she was happy and laced her fingers with his a proud smile on her face.**

**After a few minutes of walking the two came to Ino's flower shop. At first Ino wasn't to keen on her, 1. Becouse she was too nice and gentle 2nd because she was better at medical jutsu than her and 3rd**** she used to have a small crush on Chouji, but the two girls had both grown up since then and were now young women and surprisingly have actually grown quite close over the years, although they still have their occasional 'woman fights' as Chouji and Shikamaru call them.^^**

**She gave Chouji a puzzled look. He simply smiled and walked into the shop. " Wait here" So she nodded and did as she was told. She spotted some of her favourite white flowers, so she squated down and smiled at them, inhaling their sent and tracing their petals with her fingers. "You all match my dress" she giggled light heartedly, slightly amused that she was conversing with flowers. "Oh well" She mused, "they are living creatures."**

**Unknown to her that not far down the road stood a young, and handsome man watching her every movement, smiling at her crouched form. Not long after he entered, Chouji exited the shop.**

"**Pick as many as you want" His voice startled her and as she went to stumble back he cought her in his strong arms and set her upright. His smile warmed her like the sun as he set a kiss on her forehead- On more than one occasion she had blamed him for her freakles she obtained in the summer saying she was sun kissed.. A smile beamed across her face like a childs at Christmas as she turned her attention back to the flowers, contemplating on which one's she'll take home with her. The man became bewildered as to why such a delicate beauty was with such a large seeimgly unhealthy man. He could argue that his love for her seemed to be enough as it radiated from his very core, however this man also belived in phenotype compatabiliy, and these two just put his beliefe to disgrace. A slow but sure smirk became settled upon his lips as he strode over towards the two.**

**Chouji watched as his personal angel chose small six delicate snow white flowers.**

"**We can put them in a dainty glass cup, I think it will look cute" She smiled up at him. His hand stretched out to stroke her cheek lovingly, "Anything you want." Giving chouji a small yet delighted shock, she pushed herself up onto her tip-toes, flung her arms around him and kissed her passionately. Two pony tailed heads peeked out of the window, a smile plastered on each of their face. Ino and Shikamaru, thrilled with their friends good fortune, went about their daily business. Ino cleaning the shop and Shikamaru loading the boxes hastily to get herbs to his father and a kiss from his awaiting lover, you could call it a few found motivation. **

**Unknown to anyone was the man now a mere two feet away from his target and the 'obsticle. As Chouji and Ino paretd, he remembered a message he was ment to deliver to Ino.**

"**Ill be back in a second hold on beautiful" He kissed her on the cheek and walked into the store once more. She blushed lightly and traced her cheek and lips with her figures, what a perfect day, Chouji was sure being loving, more so than usual. She let a small gentle giggle escape her lips as she traced the petles with her fingers. The moment was all soon spoiled when a gruff voice was heard behind her as two strong arms snaked around her waist. "Beautiful is such an overly used term, how about perfection" his breath danced across the sensitive skin by her ear and neck. She gasped. "let go of me" She said politely, a little shaken. Chouji in the shop, unable to see or hear the scene grew a little uneasy. **

**His hand began to snake down untill he began to lift the hem of her dress. **

"**.GO!!" The end word came out as a scream. Chouji's head liften in panic and he raced out the door and the sight engraged him. Ino and shikamaru seeing the scene aswell wanted to knock his block of per sei.**

**If his Kirei wasn't in the way he would have knocked the man into the soil so he could be used as feritlizser. No he wouldn't even have a change to be that much.**

"**Take your hand away from Kirei's dress. My Kirei"**

**The man did as he was told.**

"**Oh, I am sorry is this piece of perfection your woman" He brushed his hand against her cheek and a tear slid down.**

"**Get your hands off her you bastard." He seethed through his teeth.**

**He smirked, "Oh im sorry does this bother you" He said doing it again.**

**By now Kirei herselfwas starting to get annoyed.**

"**You know what I believe…I bealive that lovers should match in love and phenotype." He declaired.**

"**Meaning someone as gorgeous as her shouldn't be with such an ugly, unhealthy, fat man like yourself" Despite all the anger flowing over him, he noticed that he was the total opposite of his own decription. **

**All his insecuritys amalgamated with his anger. He was about to say something when Kirei 's voice cut therough the silence.**

"**Don't. You .Ever. Insult. " The sheer ferocity in her voice shocked everyone witness to his.**

"**I love him, I love who is and what he looks like, it's not your decition that matters, to me he is the definition of handsome and perfection" and with that she managed to pull her arm back and plunged her elbow deep into his gut. The man doubled over and she ran into his arms.**

**He burried his face and hands into her hair. "Kirei" He whispered. The arrogant man's wheezing broke the silence. Chouji gently set her to her feet and walked causly over to the man dragging him to his feet.**

**He pulled him close to himself and his whisperees became a shout. "If you ever so much as look at my Kirei again, I will do so much damamge you will be drinking through a straw for the rest of your miserable LIFE!!" And with that he punch him in the fac sending him flying.**

**He felt to dainty hands behind him. "Chouji I love you!" she cried. His extression softened and he turned to face her, noticing her pleading eyes.**

"**I love you too" he whispered.**

"**lets go home" she whispered into his chest. He nodded and lifted her up, all the while she held her little flowers.**

"**My Kirei."She smiled up at him. "My little flower" **


End file.
